Double Trouble
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Dedede decided to create a monster using Kirby's DNA. The monster began causing trouble in Cappy Town. Will Kirby stop the imposter before his reputation gets ruined?


Double Trouble

One evening, Dedede was talking to Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back Dedede, how can I help you?" asked the salesman.

"I want a monster to defeat Kirby," said Dedede.

"I'm sorry but you haven't paid your bills," said the salesman. "So until your bills are paid, we will no longer sell you any monsters."

The screen shuts itself off. Dedede was angry.

"How am I going to defeat Kirby now?" he asked.

"You could always use my inventions," said Escargoon. Dedede hits Escargoon with his hammer.

"There must be some way to use a monster to defeat Kirby," said Dedede. Suddenly he had an idea. "That's it, I'll create my own monster," said Dedede.

"How are you planning to create your own monster," asked Escargoon.

Dedede thought for a moment then an idea came to him.

"I'll use Kirby's DNA to create the monster," said Dedede. "That way, the monster would have Kirby's strength and Kirby wouldn't be able to stand a chance." Dedede then laughed evilly.

Dedede and Escargoon headed out of the castle and went towards Kirby's house. They soon arrived at Kirby's house. They went inside and found Kirby and Tokkori sleeping on the bed. Dedede crept towards Kirby. He pulled out a needle and injected Kirby with it. The needle was filled with Kirby's DNA. Somehow Kirby slept through all of it. Dedede and Escargoon smiled evilly. Then they left Kirby's house and headed back to the castle. It was sunset when they went into the castle. Dedede and Escargoon arrived in Escargoon's lab. They poured Kirby's DNA into a vial. Escargoon then showed Dedede a strange machine.

"This is my monster making machine," said Escargoon. "With this machine, we'll be able to create a monster with Kirby's DNA."

Dedede let out an evil chuckle. "Well then, start the machine," he said. Escargoon took the vial containing Kirby's DNA and poured it into the machine's slot. He pulled out a bottle of monster formula.

"We'll add this to the machine as well," said Escargoon. He poured the monster formula into the slot. Escargoon closed the slot and pushed the buttons on the control panel. The machine started humming. Suddenly the machine exploded. The sound from the explosion woke up Tiff.

"What was that?" Tiff asked sleepily. She then went back to sleep.

Back at Escargoon's lab, Dedede and Escargoon coughed. The dust cleared and a monster was standing where the machine was. The monster looks just like Kirby only it has smaller, beadier eyes. Dedede cackled when he saw the monster.

"It's alive!" he said. Escargoon let out a sigh. Dedede ignored Escargoon and went towards the monster.

"What should I call you?" asked Dedede.

"You're not planning on naming your monster," said Escargoon.

"Of course, he is my monster," said Dedede. He began to think of a name for his monster. Finally Dedede came up with a name. "I'll call you Batamon," he said. The monster jumped up and down for joy. "Alright Batamon, I want you to find Kirby and destroy him," said Dedede. Batamon nodded and left the castle.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Escargoon.

"Don't worry, Batamon will take care of Kirby," said Dedede.

Batamon headed towards the village. As he walked, he met Iro, Spikehead, and Honey. They were eating lollipops. When they saw Batamon, they grinned.

"Hi Kirby," said Spikehead.

As soon as Batamon saw the candy, he hit the kids and took their lollipops. Then he ate them.

"Hey!" Iro said angrily.

But Batamon didn't listen. He went into the village.

Batamon stopped by Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. He peered in and saw Cappies eating food. Batamon began stealing the food. Chef Kawasaki appeared and saw Batamon stealing the food.

"Hey Kirby, what are you doing?" Chef Kawasaki asked in shock.

When Batamon saw Chef Kawasaki, he tackled him. He left the restaurant. Batamon soon arrived at a field of watermelons. Batamon began eating each watermelon one by one. A farmer appeared and saw Batamon eating the watermelons.

"Get away from those watermelons," said the farmer.

The farmer tried to catch Batamon but Batamon escaped.

Back at Cappy Town, Kirby was taking a walk. Suddenly he was surrounded by a mob of Cappies. They didn't look to happy to see him.

"You won't get away Kirby," said one of the Cappies.

Kirby was confused as to why the Cappies were angry at him. Suddenly Tiff and Tuff showed up. They saw the mob surrounding Kirby.

"What's going on?" asked Tuff.

"Kirby is stealing our food," said a Cappy.

"What?!" said Tiff.

"Kirby hit us and stole our lollipops," said Honey.

"He stole the food from my restaurant," said Chef Kawasaki.

"He even ate the watermelons," said the farmer.

"Settle down everyone, you know Kirby likes to eat," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He explained in his own way that he didn't eat the food.

"What? You didn't do it," said Tiff.

Kirby nodded.

However the mob did not believe him.

"We all saw Kirby," said a Cappy.

"Besides there aren't any other puffballs around," said another Cappy.

"Kirby is not allowed in my restaurant," said Chef Kawasaki.

Kirby felt a little bit sad. He began walking away. Tiff and Tuff followed him.

"Kirby wait," said Tiff.

Tiff and Tuff left the village to find Kirby. They saw him fishing at a small pond. Kirby looked at them with sad eyes.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Kirby, I'm sure there's some misunderstanding," said Tiff. "I'm sure the villagers will get over it sooner or later."

Suddenly they heard a rustling sound from one of the bushes. They turned around. Batamon jumped out of the bush and landed in front of them. Tiff and Tuff were shocked.

"That thing looks just like Kirby," said Tiff.

Batamon charged towards Kirby. Kirby jumped out of the way. Batamon chased Kirby. Kirby turned around and attacked Batamon. After being hit, Batamon ran away. Tiff and Tuff went up to Kirby.

"Are you alright?" Tiff asked Kirby.

"Poyo," said Kirby. Tiff was happy that Kirby was alright.

"What was that thing?" asked Tuff.

"That is a monster," said a voice.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby turned around and saw Meta Knight.

"A monster?!" said Tiff.

Meta Knight nodded. "Its name is Batamon," he said. "Dedede had created Batamon from Kirby's DNA."

"So Batamon must be the one causing trouble in the village," said Tuff.

Tiff then remembered something. "I heard an explosion this morning," she said. "It must have happened when Dedede created his monster."

Tuff turned to his sister. "We need to tell everyone about the monster," he said.

Tiff nodded. So she, Tuff, and Kirby went back to the village.

Meanwhile Batamon had reached Dedede and Escargoon. They had found out about the trouble that Batamon had caused.

"Apparently, Batamon has Kirby's appetite," said Escargoon.

"Those Cappies sure mistook Batamon for Kirby," said Dedede. He then smiled evilly. "This might be the perfect chance," said Dedede.

"What do you mean?" asked Escargoon.

"We can get rid of Kirby and ruin his reputation at the same time," said Dedede. "We'll be killing two birds with one stone."

Both Dedede and Escargoon laughed evilly. They and Batamon headed towards the village.

Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby arrived at the village. The Cappies saw Kirby and gave him dirty looks.

"What are you doing here?" asked one of the Cappies.

Tiff spoke up to the Cappies. "Wait everyone, there's been a misunderstanding," she said.

Suddenly Dedede, Escargoon, and Batamon showed up. The Cappies were surprised to find that there were two Kirbys.

"There's two Kirbys?" said a Cappy.

"One of those Kirbys is an imposter," said another Cappy.

"But which one?" asked a third Cappy.

Dedede and Escargoon smirked.

"That one is the imposter," said Dedede as he pointed to Kirby.

"Wait, Dedede is lying," said Tiff.

But the Cappies didn't seem to hear her.

"We need to get rid of the imposter," said a Cappy.

"Don't worry, the imposter is going to be taken care of," said Dedede.

Dedede winked at Batamon. Batamon got the message. He began attacking Kirby. The Cappies began cheering.

"Got get him, Kirby," said a Cappy.

Tuff groaned.

"They think that Kirby is the imposter," he said.

"We need to prove to them who the real imposter is," said Tiff, "and the only way to do that is for Kirby to defeat the monster."

Tiff turned to Kirby. "Kirby, you need to fight back," she said.

Kirby nodded. He began attacking Batamon. Soon the two puffballs were fighting each other. Tiff saw that the battle wasn't going anywhere. Suddenly Meta Knight showed up with a torch. He threw the torch at Kirby.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Meta Knight.

Kirby inhaled the torch. He then transformed into Fire Kirby.

"Alright, it's Fire Kirby," said Tuff.

Fire Kirby breathed fire at Batamon. Batamon got hit by Kirby's attack. Batamon tried to hit Kirby but Kirby used Fireball Inferno. Batamon got burned by the attack. Batamon exploded thus defeating the monster. Kirby discarded his Fire ability. Tiff and Tuff faced the Cappies.

"The one that lost was the imposter," said Tiff.

"Yeah, Dedede created the imposter from Kirby's DNA," said Tuff. "He used the imposter to ruin Kirby's reputation."

The Cappies turned towards Dedede and Escargoon. They were angry at Dedede and Escargoon for fooling them with a Kirby imposter.

"So you tried to ruin Kirby's reputation," said the mayor.

Dedede laughed nervously.

"Let's get them," said one of the Cappies.

Soon the villagers chased after Dedede and Escargoon. Tiff and Tuff laughed as they saw Dedede and Escargoon being chased by the villagers.

"Looks like you're going to keep your good reputation, Kirby," said Tiff.

"Poyo," said Kirby. He was glad that the whole misunderstanding was cleared up.


End file.
